What He Did to Me
by Tootsie Roll 101
Summary: Katniss fights a painful battle with her mind and memories as she strives to be a good mother and wife.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Author's Note- This is my first FanFiction-cut me some slack. I hope you like it! Please review!

I shiver and my eyes flutter shut as Peeta caresses my face- lightly, gently-with his hand. I almost drop the heavy weight in my arms. My eyes fly open and I scowl at Peeta. "Don't do that. I could've dropped her," I tell him. I look down at the child in my arms and I smile softly.

It's still hard to imagine that I once didn't want a child. Didn't want a baby. Didn't want a family. I tickle her chin and can't help but laugh as she giggles. Her bright blue eyes look up at me innocently, as if asking me what was the big journey the world had in store for her. Her dark brown curls lay around her heart-shaped face and her button nose was absolutely adorable. How was I so blessed to have such a beautiful child?

I look up at Peeta and give him a peck on the cheek. He loves me. He loves me, and that is all I can ever ask from him. Peeta smiles at me and I can't help but want to kiss him. Kiss him on those soft, warm lips of his. I set the baby down in her crib and put my arms around his neck and gently brush my lips on his, now standing on my tippy-toes.

I rest my head on his chest and sigh to myself. "Why did it have to happen?" I asked softly. "Why couldn't it have happened to someone else, Peeta? Why?" I can't help it as tear spill onto my cheeks. His shirts starts to grow damp but he doesn't seem to mind.

"I don't know," he tells me, trying to soothe me. His hand strokes my hair and his chin rests on my head. "I just don't know."

"It's not fair. I hate them, Peeta. I hate them so much. I hate the Capital!" I say a little too loudly. The baby's loud wail startles me and I jump, already in a fighting stance. My face is flushed as I wipe away the tears rolling down my face on my sleeve. I softly shush the baby as Peeta's strong, warm arms wrap around me.

Yet again the tears seem to slip out of my eyes and roll onto my face. I am a train wreck. When I was still pregnant, Peeta and Haymitch said it was the hormones. But I knew it was because of Gale. Because of what he did to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own anything.

I slowly walk towards the stove, wondering if life is really supposed to be like this. If life is supposed to go by, knowing that someday, we will all die. It's disturbing and depressing- but it's true. Someday, all of us will be gone, and there will be nothing we can do about it.

I shake of the horrid thoughts and concentrate on putting a pot on top of the stove. Everything is harder now- now that it's exactly 5 months since Gale left. I slowly pour some pasta into the pot. I hear footsteps and start to stiffen. A familiar voice calls out to me.

"Katniss, Charlotte is asleep. I was thinking… I mean, this is the first time we could actually have 'alone' time in 3 weeks!" Peeta calls out, with a playful tone in his voice. I raise my eyebrows and manage a small smile. Peeta is what keeps me going on every day, along with Charlotte. If they died… I don't even want think about it.

Peeta kisses my forehead and smiles at me. I look into his clear, blue eyes, searching for the love that I need and so desperately want from him. I find it and smile. I can't help but smile.

Peeta eyes shift over to the stove and his smile widens. "Macaroni, huh? We're going to have a feast, aren't we?" I laugh and nod.

"Only if you bake some bread," I say. His expression turns serious as he nods quickly. "I'm on it, ma'am." I laugh again, wondering what I would do without him.

We finish cooking our food and sit down to the table. As I take my first bite, a sharp, loud wailing comes from down the hall. I sigh and look up at Peeta. He has a small smile on his face, but I can see it in his eyes- he's tired. I stand up and push my chair back just as Peeta does the same. "It's okay Peeta, I can handle it. Enjoy our feast," I say as I give him a reassuring smile.

I walk down the hall to Charlotte's room. I slowly open the door and walk over to her crib. "It's alright, my sweet. Your mommy's here now," I say softly. And indeed, her mother was there.


End file.
